simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Homer, der Weltraumheld
Homer, der Weltraumheld ist die 15. Episode der fünften Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 24. Februar 1994 in den USA und am 20. Mai 1995 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Homer wird eine große Ehre zuteil: Die NASA beschließt, ihn mit noch zwei anderen Astronauten in einer Raumfähre ins Weltall zu schicken, um dort Forschungen zu betreiben. Dass im All andere Gesetzmäßigkeiten herrschen, muss Homer sehr bald feststellen: Als er ahnungslos eine Tüte Kartoffelchips öffnet, kommt es in dem Raumschiff zu Komplikationen. Da schwingt sich Homer zum Weltraumhelden auf und kann gerade noch im letzten Moment eine Katastrophe verhindern. Auftretende Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Waylon Smithers *Charles Montgomery Burns *Barney Gumble *Jim Wallace *Buzz Aldrin *Itchy & Scratchy *Abraham Jebediah Simpson *Selma Bouvier *Patty Bouvier *Knecht Ruprecht *Snowball II *James Taylor *Kent Brockman Musik *Donauwaltzer op. 314 - Johann Strauß, Sohn (1867) - Homer beseitig zu der Melodie die Chips. *Fire and Rain - James Taylor (1970) - James singt sein Lied für die Astronauten. *You've got a friend - James Taylor (1971) - James singt dieses Lied nach Fire and Rain. *The Battle Hymn of the Republic - Julia Ward Howe (1862) - Buzz und Race summen es beim Wiedereintritt. *Also sprach Zarathustra - Richard Strauss (1896) - Es ist zuhören während der Anspielung mit dem Umkehrpunkt. Anspielungen *Star Trek **Deep Space Nine – US-Titel **Der Itchy & Scratchy Film heißt „Scar Trek: The Next Laceration“. *Titel der Itchy & Scratchy-Episode The Gamesters of Triskelion: Der Gladiatiorenkampf zwischen Homer und Barney. *Die drei Stooges - Die Szene, in der Homer sehen will, was auf seinem Hinterkopf steht. *Die drei Musketiere – Die Nachrichtensprecher nennen die drei Astronauten so. *Hör mal, wer da hämmert, Eine schrecklich nette Familie – Die Sendungen, die der NASA nach beim Volk am Beliebtesten sind. *Bill Clinton – Homer ruft ihn an und fragt ihn, wo er Brause finden kann. *Beverly Hillbillies – Die Szene, in der die Familie mit dem Auto ins Cape Canaveral fährt (Bezogen auf das Auto, die Musik und Marges Sitzposition). *Cape Canaveral – Die Familie fährt dorthin. *Planet der Affen - Homer sagt, die einzige Gefahr für ihn und Barney wäre, auf den Planet der Affen geschickt zu werden. Dann wird im klar, dass es eigentlich die Erde ist, bricht auf dem Boden zusammen und verflucht die Menschheit. *Popeye – Homers Gesicht verändert sich in der Zentrifuge so, dass er kurzzeitig wie er aussieht. *Buzz Aldrin – Er begleitet Homer in den Weltraum. *Familie Feuerstein - Barney ruft "Jabadabaduh!", als er mit Jetpack abhebt. *Alien bzw. Aliens – Itchy schlüpft aus dem Brustkorb von Scratchy. *2001: Odyssee im Weltraum: ** Im Itchy & Scratchy Film greift Itchy mit der gleichen Raumkapsel nach dem verlorenen Scratchy wie im Film. **Als Homer die Chips isst, läuft der Donauwaltzer. **Am Ende wirft Bart einen Stift in die Luft, wie der Affe im Film einen Knochen wirft. Dann wird plötzlich zu einem Satelliten geschnitten, der Homer, der sich in einem Embryo befindet, am Kopf trifft. *Total Recall - Die Art, wie Scratchys Kopf sich ausdehnt. *Der Stoff aus dem die Helden sind - Die Szene, in der die Astronauten den Gang entlang gehen. *Mr. T (OV) – Homer verpasste seinen Auftritt im Einkaufszentrum. *Claudia Schiffer (DV) – Homer verpasste ihren Auftritt im Einkaufszentrum. *Richard Nixon - Homers Gesicht verändert sich beim Raketenstart so, dass er kurzzeitig wie er aussieht. *Disney - Taylor sagt, dass er in Disney auch mal ein Ameisenproblem hatte. *Art Garfunkel - Taylor erwähnt ihn. *Time, Dollar – Auf dem Cover des Time Magazins ist der seelenlose Stalbolzen abgebildet. Der Titel des Artikels im Heft ist „In Rod we Trust“. *Fox - Der Satellit am Ende ist von diesem Sender. * Corvair Trivia Von dem Ausruf von Buzz Aldrin, als Homer die Chipstüte aufreißt, gibt es zwei Synchronisationsvarianten. Im Englischen sagt Buzz Aldrin: "Careful! They're ruffled!". Ins Deutsche wurde es wie folgt übersetzt: *"Vorsicht, falls sie sich aufblähen!" (TV) *"Vorsicht, die sind geriffelt!" (DVD) en:Deep Space Homer es:Deep Space Homer fr:Homer dans l'espace pl:Deep Space Homer pt:Homer astronauta Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episode